Kyoya's Love
by Katherine Moon 1065
Summary: Kyoya Ootori is in his 3rd year at Ouran Academy and when a girl named Talon and her brother move her from China, Kyoya finds that his life is more interesting.
1. The Meeting

**Title: **Kyoya's Love

**Warnings:** Language Violence

**Disclamer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

**AN:** This is my first Fanfiction I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Meeting

_BEGINNING FLASHBACK_

_"Are you sure you can't come with us, Mother?" asked Talon and Titus together._

_ "Yes my dears, I wish I could but I need to fill out paperwork before I can join you in Japan," replied their mother. "Now go before the Chinese cops come!" _

_ "Yes, mother," Talon and Titus replied._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

16 year old Talon Ariana Kat Sakura and her twin brother Titus Darius Will Sakura have just moved to Japan from China because her parents had twins and didn't get rid of one of them. Their parents managed to hide them from the Chinese Police for 16 years until someone ratted on them. Now they live with their grandparents on their mother's side. Their grandmother, who runs the family business which is a major record company, has enrolled them at the elite private school of Ouran Academy.

* * *

On their first day of school at Ouran Academy Talon got put in class 2-A and Titus got put in class 2-D.

"Brother! We're not in the same class! What are we going to do?" Talon semi-yelled.

"I have no clue, Sis!" said Titus.

"We'll just have to live with it, Brother."

"Yeah."

"See you at lunch."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

In class 2-A, Talon found herself sitting next to Hikaru Hitachiin. He poked her until she got fed up and said. "What do you want?"

"I want to know your name. I am Hikaru Hitachiin and that is my brother Kaoru," Hikaru said as he pointed to his twin brother on the other side of a boy. "The boy in between us is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Haruhi sounds like a girl's name to me. Are you sure he isn't a cross-dresser?"

"What are you talking about? Of course he is a boy!" Hikaru said with a surprised look on his face.

"Well I am Talon. Yes, my name is Talon and I am a girl. Get over it. Anyways, if you'd like you can call me Kat."

"Ok, Kat. How about you stop by Music Room Three after school today?"

"Why?"

"We have a host club and we want you to check it out."

_A host club?_ thought Talon. _Not my style, but I do like collecting information on other people. So this will be beneficial to me._ "Ok, I will be there."

"Yay!"

* * *

So Talon went to Music Room Three and opened the doors when rose petals flew from the room.

"Welcome!" said the host club all together.

That's when Talon first laid her eyes on him. Kyoya Ootori. Suddenly her heart went crazy and her stomach had butterflies in it. She slowly walked into the room, her eyes still on Kyoya. She had done much research on him. He knew EVERYONE. Maybe even her. She walked up to him and said, "Hello, you must be Kyoya Ootori. I have heard much about you from people at school. They say you're pretty handy with a pen and paper. Am I right?"

"You must be Talon or Titus," Kyoya said calmly. "The twins from China who weren't even put in the same class. Which are you?"

"I am Talon."

"My, my, you are more beautiful in person." Kyoya lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. Talon blushed hard. When Kyoya looked into her eyes he gasped. He had never seen anyone this beautiful in his entire life. He knew he was in love. They stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long until Tamaki said, "Well, Kyoya looks like you've found the one."

"Fuck off, Tamaki. I don't think this is any of your concern."

"Woah! Watch your language, Kyoya. I was just teasing."

"I am very sorry, but I am not making reservations at this moment," Kyoya said to Talon, "but I'd like to talk to you after school hours."

"Ok," said Talon.


	2. First Date

**Title:** Kyoya's Love

**Warnings:** Language and violence

**Disclamer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

**AN: **I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. This is the second chapter. Sorry about the shortness of the first one. I hope this makes it up.

* * *

Chapter 2

First date

* * *

_The bell rings for school to end_

Everyone leaves Music Room Three, but Kyoya and Talon.

"Well, Talon," Kyoya smiles. "It seems as if we are alone."

"Yes it does, Kyoya Sempai," Talon blushed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I know this is very sudden, but…. Will you go out with me?"

Talon gasped in shock. "Y…Yes…."

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven. Your place."

"K." Talon couldn't help but smile. _Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening! The guy who I just met and already love asked me out! Is this real? _Talon thought. _Uh oh. Grandma doesn't like the Ootori family much. What am I going to do? I don't think I should tell her about this… So I won't._

* * *

_The Sakura family's Second estate's doorbell rings._

"COMING!" shouted Talon all dressed up in a fancy lavender dress that has one long sleeve and one short sleeve and is mid-length that went well with her ivory skin. With her long brown hair in its usual look of hanging down to her mid back , blue bubble glasses over her hazel eyes and, earrings that are blue starfish. She opens the door to find Kyoya dressed up in an indigo tuxedo with a red bow. "BROTHER, I'M GOING OUT! BE BACK BY 11!"

Kyoya inspected Talon's outfit. "An amazing choice for an outfit, Dear."

Talon giggled. "Thanks, you too."

"You're most welcome. Let's go." Kyoya took Talon's hand and escorted her to his car and opened the door for her. He then walked to the other side and got in. "Driver, you know where to go."

Talon and Kyoya were quiet on the whole ride there. Talon sat twirling her hair and Kyoya sat staring at her from the corner of his eye. When the driver pulled to a stop Talon was shocked. They were at Gigi's the best Italian restraunt in Japan.

"Oh Kyoya how did you know I love Italian?" exclaimed Talon.

"I have my rescores."

"So do I. Hahahaha."

* * *

Kyoya got out of the car, went around to Talon's side, opened the door for her, took her hand, helped her out of the car, and escorted her into the restraunt. "Reservation for Ootori," Kyoya said to the hostess.

"Right this way," she replied as she led them to a table in a private room. "Your server will be right with you"

"Thanks," Kyoya replied calmly to the hostess as he put his hand on his chin, smiling. "Now, tell me about yourself. Of course I do have information on you, but it's not much."

"Well," Talon spoke softly. "I spent my first 16 year in hiding from the Chinese because they don't approve of their citizens having more than one child. I was home-schooled by private tutors while my brother went off to school with others. I am 5 minutes older than him."

"So, if you're the oldest then why didn't you go to school?" Kyoya interrupted.

"It was my choice. I wanted my brother to have a good education,"

"I see…."

"My favourite colours are black, blue, lavender, and red," Talon continued. "I love Italian food, as you know. My favourite foods are strawberries, alfredo, watermelon, and chicken and dumplings."

"Which city in China are you from?"

"Hong Kong. Why don't you tell me about you now?"

"I was born here. I have two older brothers and a sister. I don't have favourite colours or foods. I like to collect information on people and I like to make my father proud of me."

Their sever came up to them and asked them what they wanted.

"Two plates of chicken fettuccini Alfredo with water," Kyoya answered. In about 10 minutes their server brought their food to the table. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome," replied the server.

Kyoya and Talon ate in silence for no one wanted to disturb the moment. When dinner was done the server asked if they wanted dessert. Kyoya said no, but Talon insisted because she had never had Italian dessert. She ordered tortoni and Kyoya decided to try it too just to show her that he wasn't too health conscious. He knew she hated people like that.

* * *

After their dessert Kyoya happily paid the bill and they left. It was 10:30 P.M. when they arrived back at the Sakura's second estate. Titus was outside blocking the door. Kyoya helped Talon out of the car and took her to the door.

"Where have you been, Sister?" demanded Titus.

"I went out with Kyoya!" exclaimed Talon

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I told you I was going out!"

"Not with HIM!"

"I thought it didn't matter!"

"Not when Grandma finds out about it."

Talon looked shocked by that statement. "Please, don't tell her…. I'll get on my knees and beg. Just don't tell her."

"No, she deserves to know."

"You shouldn't talk to your older sister like that," warned Kyoya.

"Oh yeah! Well, Ootori, you're not part of this conversation, so back off my sister."

Titus then raised his fist and almost punched Kyoya, but he caught it just before Titus' fist hit his face. Then Titus raised his leg to kick Kyoya's head, but he ducked then threw Titus on the ground back-up. Kyoya held him to the ground by his foot and with his hands holding Titus' arms behind his back leaving him defenseless.

"Your sister has a right to date whoever she wants to. Don't threaten her," declared Kyoya. "You do not own her and neither does your grandmother."

"Titus, think what Mother would say. She would say 'Well isn't this a great day? My little girl has found herself a kind, wonderful gentleman!'" Talon reminded Titus.

"Your right, Sis. I am so sorry. I should have remembered what Mom would have said," Talon apologized.

Kyoya said calmly, "I am going to go now. Good night my dear." Kyoya reached for Talon's hand and kissed it.

"I will see you Monday at school," Talon giggled.

"Yes, Princess."

"Bye, Kyoya Sempai."

"Bye."

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading please rate and review! ~Katherine Moon 1065


	3. Sunday

**AN: Man it's been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Time since I have writen a chapter for this story. I had a majour writers block from this and getting all into some crazy stuffs. Hahaha. When I read back I think, "Man I can change this in soooooo many ways, but too late for that now I gotta pick up where the story left off now." **

* * *

Chapter 3

Sunday...

* * *

"Goodmoring, Sister. Time to get up!" Titus sang in an off pitch voice with his head inside her room.

"I don't wanna get up.." a sleepy Talon said.

"Grandmother wants to see yooooooou," he kept singing.

"Oh fuck..." She rubbed her eyes getting up out of her bed. "If you want me up get out of my room so I can change." Titus' head got out of her room and the door closed quietly. Kind of mad she took off her silk magenta PJ pants and shirt and put on a silk green with red roses house pants and shirt and her red house slippers and went down to the dining room knowing she would get the punishment of her life.

"You seek an audiance with me, Grandmother?" Talon asked as she walked in the dining room.

"Yes I did, ungrateful girl," her grandmother spat. "I heard from your responible brother that you went out with the Ootori boy last night."

"Yes I did, problem?" She glared daggers at her brother.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"Yes, Ma'am," she said looking back at her grandmother. "Did you really have to come to the second estate just for this?"

"Yes I did, and yes I do have a problem with that. If you want to keep living in MY house you WILL do as I say, and I say NO DATING THE OOTORI BOY!"

"As you wish..."

* * *

After breakfast Talon and Titus went down to the courtyard together and their grandmother left for the first estate.

"TITUS I AM SOOOOO PISSED AT YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Catching him by surprise she kicked him in the face and broke his nose. Blood was all over her pants leg , his face, and the ground. She looked at him with swords in her eyes and left him bleeding on the ground.

"Miss Ino I would like you to bring my meals up to my room for the rest of the day," Talon said to the maid as she walked from the courtyard. "I am going to be spending the day in my room..."

After about 10 minutes Titus walked in and another maid saw the blood and rushed to his aid.

"Sir, what happened?" she asked as she tried to stop the bleeding with a cloth.

"I fell.." he said as yet another maid came with a first aid kit

"You sound mad..."

"I am..."

"Why...?"

"No reason."

"Yes, sir," both the maids said as they bowed and left him be.

* * *

That night Talon sat at her day bed and watched the sunset. When the full moon was fully out for about 10 minutes she ended up falling asleep in that bed with her day clothes still on.


End file.
